Triazole derivatives, such as benzotriazole, and 1,2,4-triazole have been used for their anti-corrosion, metal passivating properties as well as biological properties in a variety of lubricant applications, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,791,206 and 4,456,539 and for fungicide/biocide applications. Tolyltriazole has corrosion inhibitor qualities as well as being a metal passivator. These patents are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. However, its use has been limited due to poor solubility in fuels and lubes.
Triazoles and their derivatives have been described as additives in lubricants and fuels. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,928 which issued to Braid discloses N-t-alkylated benzotriazoles as antioxidant and anticorrosion additives in lubricants. U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,491 issued to Bridger et al. discloses 5-alkylbenzotriazoles where the alkyl group contains from 4 to about 16 carbon atoms as antiwear additives in lubricants. U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,754 issued to Chibnik discloses Werner coordinated complexes prepared with benzotriazoles which may be used as antiwear additives in liquid hydrocarbon fuels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,625 which issued to Farng et al. on Jul. 12, 1994 is directed to triazole-derived acid-ester or ester-amide-amine derivatives which are converted to their corresponding diester, amide-ester salts by reaction with amine, hydroxy or hydroxylamine compounds. This patent is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Use of maleate esters in rubbers and plastics has been extensively reported as having beneficial flow-promoting properties as well as viscosity/friction reduction characteristics. They may function as spacers between the polymer molecules, and therefore, less energy is required for molecular bond rotation and polymers become capable of flow at temperatures below their decomposition temperature. Furthermore, they can lower the metal viscosity and change physical properties of the product such as increasing the softness and flexibility, and decreasing the cold flex temperature.
It is believed that none of the prior art patents disclose fuel or lubricant compositions containing the reaction products of aromatic triazoles and dialkyl esters of the present invention.